


you and me, on top of the world

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Once things are in place, I'm hoping you'll join me. To take a seat at my right hand."Veronica just looked at her father and smiled. She wanted to tell him that, no, she would never collude with him again, but she knew the truth. He, with her at his side, could have everything. And she wanted it all.





	you and me, on top of the world

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place during 3x08, everything is mostly the same except for the things that obviously aren't.

Veronica stormed into her father's office, furious. She was this close to yelling and screaming and maybe breaking something, but she held her anger in. She placed her hand on her hips and opened her mouth to speak, but Hiram beat her to it.

"I wanted to commend you. The gusto you showed in that meeting," He said, pausing to let a chuckle slip past his lips, "That was audacious. Congratulations." He finished smugly, raising his glass in a half-baked cheers.

"On what?" Veronica replied, confusion flowing through her mind.

"On being right. About all of it. Or at least most of it. It so much bigger than you're giving me credit for." He said, beaming. She knew he was up to something, something big, but she just hadn't put all the pieces together yet. She rolled her eyes in annoyance but continued to look at him, beckoning him to tell her more.

"What is it? What do you really want, daddy?" She said, stepping closer to him. She wanted to know everything, every step and back up plan of this scheme that her father was executing. She wished she just get inside his mind, if only for a moment, just to fill in the gaps in what she knew so far.

He glanced to the side, his eyes not daring to meet hers.

"What every king wants. A kingdom." He stated, his eyes glinting with something Veronica couldn't recognize. "A legacy."

"Once things are in place, I'm hoping you'll join me. To take a seat at my right hand." He continued, standing up and walking toward her.

Veronica just looked at her father and smiled. She wanted to tell him that, no, she would never collude with him again, but she knew the truth. He, with her at his side, could have everything. And she wanted it all.

"Your right hand? And what exactly would this consist of?" She asked, the proposition exciting her, if only a little bit.

"Oh, not much," He said, his voice deepening, "Just overseeing that the operation is running smoothly. Being my second-in-command."

For a moment she let herself think of the possibilities, running an empire. Having a legacy that can never be torn down. The thought was nice. She crossed her arms, wondering if she should even entertain the fantasy.

"And what would I get out of this, exactly?" She asked.

Hiram placed his hand on the side of her neck, lazily moving his thumb across her cheek. "Everything,  _mija_."

She leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering shut. She heard the sound of his glass clinking on a table, followed by his now free hand falling softly on her waist. Even though her dress, she could feel her skin burning where he touched her. She wanted this, she wanted  _him_ , but she bit the inside of her lip to control herself.

"Would you like a drink?" He said softly, removing his hand from her waist to grab the glass he set down.

She opened her eyes and watched him pick up the glass. Hiram bought it to his lips first, taking a swig before licking his lips. Then, he bought the rim of the glass to her lips, tilting it slightly.

Veronica parted her lips, letting the warm scotch slip past her lips and down her throat. There was a reason that she preferred champagne, because the burn of the liquor made her a bit woozy, but she swallowed it down. Her dislike for the drink was evident on her face because Hiram just laughed and placed the glass down again.

"Come, princess, I have the stuff that you actually like in my desk." He said, turning and walking toward his desk. She followed after him, the only noises in the room being the clink of her heels against the tile floor. She always loved that sound.

He sat in his chair and beckoned her over. He moved most of the stuff on his desk to one side, giving her room to sit right in front of him. While she was coming around the desk, he pulled out a bottle of Dom Perignon.

She pushed herself up on her hands and took a seat, feeling nostalgic from all the times she did this in New York when she was a little girl. The skirt of her dress rode up a little bit, and both noticed, but neither bothered to fix it or say anything.

He grabbed a glass from behind him and expertly popped the cork off the bottle before filling the glass halfway. Hiram handed it to her, and just stared at her as their fingers brushed when they both held the glass.

" _Dime, princesa_ ," He said, standing up from his chair, "Isn't this everything you have ever wanted?"

Veronica sat her now empty glass next to her and glared at her father. "You don't know what I want."

"Well then," He replied, placing his hand on her outer thigh, his fingertips just barely sliding under the hem of her dress, "What do you want?"

Veronica gulped, the room suddenly too hot. She reached for her drink before remembering that it was empty. She knew what she wanted, she just didn't know how she could look him in the eyes and say  _I want you, daddy,_ to him.

"I-" She said, her mouth suddenly getting dry as soon as she opened it. Hiram just watched her fumble with her words, knowing exactly what she wanted, but waiting for her to say it herself.

"Use your words, baby." He said, moving his hand farther up her thigh and her dress right along with it.

Veronica bit her lip and looked down at her lap, a blush spreading across her face that she didn't want him to see. 

"You," She said, under her breath, "I want you."

He grabbed her chin and softly lifted her face up to his. "You should have just said that,  _mi amor_. You know I would give you anything you wanted."

Hiram softly pushed her head up even further, so that her neck was exposed. He took a moment before leaning in to kiss his daughter's neck gently, enticing a quiet whine from her mouth.

"Oh." Was all the said, the liquor starting to take hold of her and Hirams lips and tongue making her feel that much more intoxicated.

He made sure not to leave any marks, knowing that she just broke up with Archie and people would question her if she turned up to school with hickeys. After he thought he paid enough attention to her neck, Hiram placed his hand on the back of her neck and gestured for her to lay back against the desk. Once he had better access, he parted her legs and just looked at the sight in front of him. He was growing harder by the second, but he felt he should give his baby girl a little treat before he worked on himself.

Crouching on his knees, he was now at eye level with her covered pussy. He bought his hand to her and swiped his thumb over her sensitive nub, smiling smugly at the gasp he got out of her. He moved his hand to her sides, but only to grip her panties and pull them off. He didn't want anything getting in between him and his little girl, not now and not ever. He didn't even wait before he dived in, his hand circling around the bottom of her legs and holding her in place for easy access.

He started by gently licking her outer folds, then using the tip of his tongue to tease at her clit. Veronica gasped and moaned, arching her back against the desk. Hiram continued to go down on her with no remorse, lapping up her juices and milking her for everything. 

Veronica tried to be quiet, tried not to make too much noise, but once she started nearing her orgasm, she stopped caring. She felt the familiar coil in her stomach build up, but was disappointed when her father started being gentler as to specifically not let her come yet. 

He darted his tongue across her clit, knowing exactly what to do to get her right to the edge without letting her fall off. He was going to let her come, he just wanted to punish her a bit for saying all those nasty things about him at the town meeting.

Veronica moaned, the feeling of her father damn there abusing her clit and her erect nipples rubbing against the rough material of her dress almost being too much for her to handle.

"Daddy I-" She started, but he pulled away before she could even finish the sentence. She whined, missing the feeling of his warm tongue. 

Hiram stood up and unbuckled his belt, letting his pants drop to the floor. Veronica just stared at her fathers' length through his boxers, wondering if she would be able to take all of him.

Hiram wasn't one to boast, but he was _very_ well endowed, and he couldn't wait to the see the complete blissed-out look on Veronica's face once he had filled her to the brim.

He stroked himself a few times before lining himself up with her hole, watching her face as he painstakingly slid inside her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she arched her back off the desk, pushing back against him for more.

"Please, daddy." She gasped, the words slipping out of her mouth faster than he was sliding in her pussy.

"Please, what?" Hiram responded, the slow pace killing him just as much as it was her.

"Oh my god,  _please_ -," She said, cut off by a loud moan ripping its way through her throat, "Please fuck me."

Hiram didn't need to be told twice. He snapped his hips forward in one swift motion, going from almost half of his cock inside her to the entire length.

Veronica whined, the pain and pleasure all mixing up into one big wave that she couldn't tell the difference from.

Hiram began to pull his cock almost all the way out before relentlessly slamming back in, working up a rhythm that was going to quickly drive both of them to orgasm. He reached up and fondled her breast, using his thumb to tease her sensitive nipple and make her feel even better than she already was.

As they both neared their orgasm, Hiram's thrusts started to get sloppy and Veronica and started somewhat rocking herself back up against his cock, looking for any more friction that she could find.

"Oh,  _fuck me_ , daddy I-" She started to say but was cut off by her orgasm crashing over her in waves, her whole body tensing up and feeling absolute pleasure. Hiram came soon after, his hips snapping all the way in and his hand pressing on her hips hard enough to leave fingerprint-shaped bruises. They rode out their high together, both feeling better than they ever had in their life.

Once they came down, Hiram pulled out and pulled his boxers and pants back up again, and just laughed as his daughter stayed laying on the desk, her muscles too tired to work and lift her into the sitting position.

Once her body caught up with her brain, she sat up and gave Hiram a lazy smile, which he returned.

"Remember  _mija_ ," he said, leaning in and giving Veronica a quick kiss on the forehead, "It's you and me. Always. On top of the world."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> yeah, I know its fucked up. welp.  
> kudos and comments appreciated, thank you!


End file.
